epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SierraStalker/Oh, Google Translate! (ERB's gone through Google Translate)
Inspired by Malinda Kathleen Reese Thanks to MrAwesome300 for teaching me how to re-translate. Google Translate is not very accurate when it comes to re-translating something. I saw what a lot of people did, and I died laughing every time I listened, so I decided to do exactly that with Epic Rap Battles of History! Enjoy and laugh! :D John Lennon vs. Bill O'Reilly John Lennon Help! You are making bleeding to my ears. You are going to need a muzzle. Angry all the time Why are you? Your mother did not give a hug to you? Likelihood of dying from a heart attack in the shower you're just the type of man. You need to relax for weed and smoke minute of your time. I cry me all that every time you look at your show, you do. And your face, I can see a high LSD, like shit taken. I'm John Lennon. I'm a legend. I will be able to see through the tricks of you all. George Bush, I wonder how much was paid in order to suck his dick you! Bill O'Reilly Long hair fucking you, I live in the Yellow Submarine of you. Well, you are trying to get sunk by the right-wing political machine. , Lennon will stop the press of you. You call me an MR. Bill O'Reilly! When it comes to getting rid of Limeys, I Come It is strongly recommended! You're weak. Between you and me, there is no comparison. You'll cry quietly as George Harrison, I'll beat you so bad. You're a bitch of Paul McCartney with less talent than Ringo. And, rather, I Omoima suck dick George Bush than Yoko Ono John Lennon Well, you will not be able to buy love me, but I will kick your ass for free. Take the hammer of silver of Maxwell, I'll give you lobotomy to you. The scheme of you, I am tired of how to stir up the people. Take a vacation just for you, why, please do not shut down the fuck! Bill O'Reilly Because I'm evil, and black heart than Don Cheadle. I use as I stomp the Beatles shoes $ 10,000. Please do not tell me to shut down the sexual intercourse. That's how I survive. Sting is here now. What? Fuck it, we live it! Did you won WHO? Who is next? You decide! Darth Vader vs. Adolf Hitler 1 Adolf Hitler I am Adolf Hitler ! Commander of the Third Reich . I dope the microphone also : fact not well known ! You , Vader cape and boots and small , are your Then, the helmet in order to cover the face of the butt burnt ! You have the power to move the object . I'm evil really is power ! But he went back in time , you become swipe at prequel . The cause of looking at you ! You do not even a real person ! I favor you space ball , with Rick Moranis version ! Darth Vader You can not rhyme against the dark side of the force . Why bother even ? The man of many , I do you are anyone know and your mother very much when it's your father ? Sting a little angry with Dick Napoleon's you . Mustache , you call that ? I call that dirty Sanchez to your lips . Bitch , let me remember the people that you are messing with you . All you have is , motherfucker invented it me . I am the Dark Lord of the original . You have to like the Sorcerer's Apprentice .\ Storm Trooper my , someone takes a piece of shit , you are so appears to have cloned it . Adolf Hitler You stink Vader . Smells something sour your style . You dawg , you need to maximum cleaning . Here , step in my shower ! I turn all your friends against you ! Speech I hate breeding just right! Lightsaber your family VS of white neighbors all your What ? Darth Vader I suck balls robot ( heavy breathing ) I . I frozen you off If you take a step back soon! Carbonite is a little bath for the ass of goose stepping you. We refer to it as my home boy in Israel . To see who has the last laugh Category:Blog posts